Cavalry
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: A future ally’s thoughts as she watches over the new World Champions, the very team she underestimated. one-shot (Takes place right after the Russian Tournament. A short prequel to Blue Wolf)


A/N: I know, I know. You're thinking why I am doing this when I should be working on my other two fics.

Reason 1: I need to write something apart from Blue Wolf and A Walk To Remember or I swear I will go nuts from my writer's block!

Reason 2: This has been stuck in my head since I wrote the part Chapter 25 (Blue Wolf) about Jade thinking about the Russian tournament three years ago.

Reason 3: Think this as something to amuse your self for the next two weeks or so while I get the other two stories done.

Hope you like it!

Summary: A future ally's thoughts as she watches over the new World Champions, the very team she underestimated**. one-shot** (Takes place right after the Russian Tournament. A short prequel to Blue Wolf)

* * *

**Cavalry**

Everyone was silent as they watched the grey Beyblade leave the frosty dish and land at the feet of a stunned fiery-haired Russian.

_He did it…_

The sudden roar of the crowd, the cheers of the fans was positively deafening in comparison to the pin-drop silence that had claimed the stadium during the entire match earlier. Everyone was cheering, shouting and declaring what an amazing match that was.

"TYSON WINS! TYSON WINS! THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE THE NEW WORLD CHAMPIONS!" Brad was going crazy up in the commentator box. "TRULY AMAZING! THIS IS BY FAR THE BEST BATTLE THE WORLD HAS EVER WITNESSED!"

"I HAVE TO AGREE WITH HIM, PEOPLE!" A.J joined in, his voice equally as loud and as excited as his partner's. "AFTER WHAT WOULD BE THE A MATCH TRULY TO BE REMEMBERED IN THE HISTORY OF BEYBLADING, BOTH TEAMS HAVE DONE REMARKABLELY WELL!"

Amazed, a cloaked hooded figure stepped from the shadows of the over-cast lights above, over-looking the VIP box and the arena where the battle had taken place. A slight smile appeared across pale skin and a soft female voice spoke with a tinge of awe and amazement through the luscious lips that formed that smile.

"He did it. He actually did it. Well, I'll be damned…"

It seemed impossible yet it was. A mere amateur, a boy in his first World Championship ever has beaten Russia's best blader and at the same moment, thwarted a powerful corporation's efforts in world domination and saved the world in the process. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't come back to this place to see for herself the last battle of the Championship finals. In time to see for herself the downfall of Biovolt in the hands of another, not hers.

That boy…Tyson…defeated not only one of Russia's best but the top blader in Biovolt.

"Impressive…"she muttered. "Not bad at all."

She watched as the new World Champion was greeted by his friends. An odd bunch if you ask her but friends nevertheless. People who stick by you no matter what, through thick and thin, up and down. People who will lend you a shoulder to cry on if needed and defend you even when the odds are stacked against you. That was what he had. Something she'll never have.

The short blonde kid of the team greeted Tyson with an arm slung over the winner's shoulder and a wide happy grin. He said something and the Dragoon bearer laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sub-consciously as he accepted his friend's words of congrats and praises. A shorter nerdy looking boy followed closely, his laptop tucked protectively under one arm as he came up to the two. Tears of joy were practically streaming down his face which she found comical. From the angle she had of the team, she could read their lips.

"You had me worried there, Tyson." the brunette was saying.

Tyson grinned. "Hey, you just gotta have faith in me, Chief!"

"I just can't believe you actually did it." his friend said.

_Neither can I…_

Two taller boys approached the group, one leaning on the other for support. She recognized the Chinese blader who had battled Bryan and she felt a twinge of respect for him.

_Brave and foolish to face off against Bryan…yet…it was worth it…_

As they turned to the boy the injured blader was leaning on, her eyes narrowed with recognition. _Could that be…?_

Oh, yes. Even after five long years, she still did recognize him.

_Tall, handsome…_

_Serious, smart, cunning…_

_Blue-toned hair…_

_Crimson eyes…_

_The Bladebreakers's leader…_

_The phoenix…_

_A prodigy...just like her…_

"Kai." the name slipped from her lips in a whisper. The sound of her own voice jolted her alert and she realized her gloved hands were gripping the railings so hard they were almost white.

_Kai Hiwatari, _she mused. _Voltaire's own beloved grandson, fighting on the team that dares oppose Biovolt. My, my...what has the world come to…hm…Boris isn't going to be happy…_

The thought almost made her grin.

_Even more so, if he found me here…_

Thoughts on the Biovolt director made her gaze about for him but he was already gone with the rest of his team.

_His team…The Demolition Boys…Tala…_

She felt a fierce pang of sorrow for the Demolition Boys. God knows what was installed for them as a punishment for failure…

_I could…I could save them..., _the thought occurred. Her heart skipped beats at the possibility...and the risks if she did. _But I can't…I'm not ready…I can't go back there…_

Something burned within the folds of her cloak and with a sigh; she reached into her pouch at her hip and fished out the source of the burning sensation. Her Beyblade. The Bit in the center pulsed impatiently, demanding to be released.

She chuckled softly under her breath. "No, Draizer. It seems we're not needed here today."

In her mind where the bond between master and Bitbeast was the strongest, she could sense the ancient spirit that resided within her Beyblade snort with disappointment before it redrew into its Bit.

Casting one last glance at the new World Champions, she spun on her heel, cloak flapping with every movement of her hidden body beneath it and walked away. They were not needed here as she had said and for the sake of theirs and hers, there was no need to reveal herself to them. Not just yet. Not ever.

Of course she had no way of knowing their paths will cross again in time to come.

* * *

_**"Give Unto Me" ** _

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you  
I'll save you

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think?The song in italic is 'Give unto me' by Evanescence. I do so love their songs! 


End file.
